Learning to Trust Again
by Dyslexic Trin
Summary: Kody was trained by the doctors just like Duo and the others. But she was sent away to the G boys before she was completely heartless. Can they help her become her old self again? And will that braided baka get in the way? R/R!!!! (Lemon)
1. Punishment and Peace

Learning To Trust

A/n: I got board over the summer and figured I would write this story. I don't know what else to say so on with the Disclaimer. (PS: R/R!!!!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Characters so don't sue. I only own Kody. :) 

CHAPTER 1 

A thin, frail figure dropped to her knees as her cell door slammed shut. She pulled herself up and laid down on her cot. She looked up to see Dr. J looking in on her.

"You worthless piece of trash," he said and turned away. Kody sighed and closed her eyes.

Dr. J walked down the hall and into the main room where the other doctors waited.

"Her training is coming along." Doctor S said as he looked through some readouts.

"She'll be just like Heero." Professor G put in.

"Where will we send her?" Dr. J asked.

"Heero would be good for her. The other pilots can keep an eye on her." They all nodded their agreement and Doctor S sat down and sent an E-mail to Duo.

~*Safe House*~

Quatre glanced down at the sound of a beep on Duo's computer then looked at Duo.

"Duo! You've got mail!" Duo came bouncing into the room and flopped down in a chair.

"All right, who gave the baka candy?" Wufei grumbled.

"Hey! We got a new room mate coming." Duo chirped up.

"Who is it?" Trowa questioned.

"Kody Yuu."

Heero moved over to the computer and looked over Duo's shoulder.

I know her, he thought. She was at the doctors' with me.

~*Flash Back*~

Heero walked through the halls and stopped outside of the training room. Dr. J had called him from L3 to help train a new student. He looked inside the room and saw a 13-year-old girl stretching. He was only one year older, but he was much taller than her.

Dr. J opened the door and Heero walked in. The girl looked up.

"Kody, this is Heero. He will be your sparing partner today." Dr. J informed her. She nodded her hello to Heero then went back to stretching. She shook out her hands and stood ready.

Dr. J turned to leave the floor and mumbled to Heero.

"Don't go easy on her."

Dr. G gave the signal and Kody came forward with a punch. Heero blocked with ease and followed with an upper cut that Kody dodged. This sparring round continued for an hour until…

Heero dropped to the ground and round housed kicked her knee and tripped her up. She rolled over and stood up. Heero caught her off guard and got a blow to her jaw and got her down on her back and pinned her down. Kody tried to bring her knee up in his gut, but he was straddling her and pinned her entire body.

Kody glared up at him as Dr. G. called time. Heero let her up and looked at Dr. J who gave him an approving glance. Kody had her head down and knew what was coming. Dr. J brought his fist down hard on her jaw and knocked her to the ground.

"You failed. Dr. O. will have to handle you."

Heero saw the look of horror in her eyes before it quickly disappeared and in a small part of his heart…he felt sorry for her.

~*End Flash Back*~

"Do you know her Heero?" Quatre asked.

"The doctors had me help train her a few times."

"Well, she will be here tomorrow morning."

"Mission Accepted."

~*Next Morning*~

The five pilots stood outside of the hanger waiting for Kody to arrive. A speck of light was growing close.

"There she is!" Duo cried.

A red, white, gray, black and blue Gundam drew closed and landed in the hanger. The suit shut down and the cockpit opened. A pilot in a pure red suit stepped out and removed her helmet. She threw the helmet into the suit and jumped down from the Gundam.

She approached, a bag over her shoulder.

"My name is Kody Yuu. It's a pleasure," she said in an emotionless voice.

"She's worse than Heero," Duo mumbled to Quatre.

"Hello, Kody. I'm Quatre. This is Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Heero." Kody nodded her hellos then looked at Heero.

"It's been a while Heero." He nodded.

"I'll show you to your room" Duo said and led her up the stairs and opened a door for her. "This is it." He smiled and walked into the room after her.

"Thank you, Duo."

"You're welcome. Well, I'll let you unpack. Dinner is in twenty minutes. I'm sure you'll love it here." With that Duo left her to unpack, which didn't take long since she only had some clothes.

~*At Dinner*~

Kody sat quietly while the other pilots talked about their last mission.

"Who wants dessert?" Duo asked. Most everyone answered.

"Who would eat anything that braided baka made?" Kody let a grin slip onto her lips. She whipped it off, but not before the five pilots saw it. She remained quiet with her head down. Duo put a piece of cake in front of her.

"I…I can't have cake…the doctors…they'll get mad and send me to Master O again." Kody glanced up.

"The doctors aren't here. They wont be able to punish you." Duo said. Kody looked at the cake then picked up her fork and got the smallest bit of cake on her fork and ate it slowly. "There, that wasn't so hard."

Kody was quiet while they talked until Quatre asked her a question.

"So what is wrong with Master O?"

"N…nothing."

"He was the one the trained Wu-man…" Duo put in. "What's he got to do with you?"

"Nothing." She stood. "If you'll excuse me. I would like to go to my room." With that Kody left the room.

Quatre looked at Heero who seemed lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to remember what they used Master O for on me."

"Well…?" Duo prompted.

"He was used to punish me. If I did something wrong he beat me."

"Do you think that's what they did to Kody?" Quatre asked worried.

"She doesn't have and bruises and such. I think he did something else."

"Like what?" Duo asked.

"Rape."

~*Up Stairs*~

Kody laid on her new bed staring at the ceiling.

At least these pilots are nice. She smiled and closed her eyes drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Kody's door opened and Wufei stood there looking at her. Duo came up behind him.

"What are you doing, Wufei?"

"She doesn't seem so...fragile when she's awake, but when she sleeps she's like every other woman. Just as frail and beautiful." Wufei turned from the room and left. Duo, however stepped into the room. He walked over to the bedside and got a blanket and covered her up.

"Good night," he whispered and stood up. He walked to the door and shut it quietly and came face to face with Heero.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. I didn't want her to get cold," he explained.

"What ever you say, Duo."

"Grow up, Heero."

"After you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. She just got here today." Duo rolled his eyes and turned and went to his room. Heero walked to his room and went in. He sat down at his computer and began to search for information on Kody Yuu.

The next morning Heero was still sitting at his computer.

~*Kody's Room*~

Kody opened her eyes slowly and looked around her room and saw a picture of the five guys standing around a Gundam. She smiled.

She stood and walked to the dresser. A card with her name on it sat there. Kody picked it up and opened it. It read:

Welcome to the gang, Kody!

Love,

Heero, Quatre, Duo, Trowa

and Wufei.

Kody sighed staring at the card. For the first time since she had gone into training she was happy.


	2. Memories Revealed

**CHAPTER 2**

Kody walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was the only one up and about so she decided to make breakfast.

The sweet smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and rolls drifted up the stairs waking the sleeping beauties. Duo came bouncing down the stairs.

"Food!" He fell flat on his face as he tripped on the last step. Kody rolled her eyes.

"Smooth move, Grace." Duo smiled and stood.

"Whatcha makin'?"

"Food."

"Works for me." Duo bounced off to the bathroom as Quatre, Trowa and Wufei came down next and sat down. Kody brought the food to the table. Heero got some plates out of the cabinet, having just arrived down stairs. 

"Where's Duo? Isn't he coming?"

"That baka is probably still asleep. He always sleeps in on weekends."

"He's in the bathroom." Right at the moment Duo bounced into the kitchen and sat down at the table and helped himself to some eggs and such. All of the stared at him, except Kody.

"What? Is my head on fire or something?"

"What are you doing down here?" Wufei questioned.

"Eating breakfast."

"We can see that, but why? You usually sleep in." Quatre pointed out. Duo glanced at Kody, which confirmed Quatre's suspicions.

After breakfast Kody decided to roam the house. She heard a loud thud and stopped outside a door, then walked inside. Heero was punching, quite hard, on a punching bag in the corner.

"How about a rematch?"

"What good would it do?"

"Pay back for the hell I went through after you beat me." Heero moved to the center of the floor and waited.

Kody pulled her sweater over her head and stood before him in shorts and a T-shirt.

"Ladies first." Kody said. Heero glared at her. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Duo walked into the room and Kody made the mistake of taking her eyes off Heero to look at them.

Heero came forward and Kody turned back just in time to duck the punch. She came around with a blow to his jaw, which caused him to stagger. She advanced on him with an upper cut. He grabbed her arms and spun her around until he had her arms held behind her back. She brought her leg back and knocked him over. She landed on her stomach, him on top. She rolled over until he was under her and she managed to get loose. She stood and waited and when he was up she faked to the left then went right. He caught on to her idea and rammed into her and knocked her to the ground pinning her down. He had her arms pinned above her head. She closed her eyes and gathered all of her strength and rolled them over until she was straddling him and had him pinned down.

"Give up?"

Heero mustered all of his strength and couldn't throw her off. Heero went to a last resort. He rubbed his hips up against hers. That did it. She leapt back from on top of him and backed away as the memories flooded back into her mind.

She moved over to the corner and stood there, her arms wrapped around herself. Duo walked to Heero.

"How did you do that?"

"I brought back some memories for her."

"Like what?"

"What the doctors did."

"Heero! That was pure evil!"

"It was a good move. That onna needs to learn to control her fear."

"But, Wufei!"

"You bakas don't even know what I went through!" Kody jumped up and ran from the training room to her room. Duo and Quatre jumped when they heard her door slam.

"Nice job." Duo glared at Wufei and Heero.

Duo stormed out of the room after Kody. He tried the door. It was locked.

"Kody? Open up."

"Go to hell!"

"After you let me in." The lock on the door click and he opened the door. Kody was sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry."

"Liar."

"No really. I am. He shouldn't have done that." Duo sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her. She had her knees up against her chest. "I'm sure he didn't know what he did was going to effect you like that."

"Affect me?!? My God, Duo! Those doctors raped me and he knew it! He knew and yet he still did it!" Duo moved closed to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away. "Don't touch me." He pulled his hand back for a second then put it back on her shoulder. She didn't pull away this time.

Duo lifted his hand and hesitantly strokes her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. He pulled his hand away and stood. He moved to the door. She opened her eyes.

"Don't go, Duo." He turned and came back over. He sat down on the bed beside her. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Duo put his arm around her. He wasn't quite sure what to do but he began to stroke her hair and she relaxed so he figured he was doing something right.

Around 11am Duo jumped when he felt Kody shiver in his arms. He brushed her hair and she relaxed.

Kody woke later that day shaking from fright. She froze and looked beside her and found a sleeping Duo still holding her.

"Whoa! Shit!" She smirked when he sat up and looked at her strangely. "Sorry, Duo. I forgot you were there."

"Right…" He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. She sighed and relaxed back against him. She closed her eyes and began to doze off, a dream on the horizon.

~*In the Dream*~

Kody sat in her cell waiting for the worst. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why couldn't I have followed orders?" she mumbled. She opened her eyes when she heard the squeak of her cell door opening.

Master O stood in the doorway looking down at her. She didn't move until he came into the room and grabbed her arms and dragged her down the hall.

Master O forced her into a room then came in behind her and shut and locked the door. She didn't turn around, for she didn't know how he was going to punish her.

Kody felt him put his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head towards her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt warm lips touching her skin. She shivered under his caresses and didn't bother to scream since she knew no one would help her.

"You brought this upon yourself you know." She didn't say a word.

Kody shivered again as his hands came around her and with agonizing slowness removed her shirt, shorts and undergarments.

He pushed her onto the floor and soon joined her once he had shrugged off his clothes. She looked up at him as he moved his body to cover hers then lavished kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

The other four doctors paused in the hall as the heard Kody's cry of pain as Master O entered her rather roughly. They continued on until Master O's grunts of pleasure and Kody's cries of pain died away.

Master O lifted himself up and groaned as he filled her with his seed. He pulled himself back and looked down at her.

"Feel that? Feel what I did? I am part of you now. I own you." And with that Master O got up and got his clothes on and walked from the room. Kody slowly got up and walked to her clothes and got dressed. She sat down on the floor and waited for them to come get her.

~*End Dream*~

Kody woke up with Duo shaking her roughly. She sat up and looked around. Duo tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She laid back down away from Duo and turned her back to him. Duo got up and went down stairs.

Duo was making himself a sandwich for lunch when Quatre walked in.

"Where's Kody?"

"Up stairs."

"She okay?"

"Don't know. She was having a nightmare and I woke her up. She wouldn't tell me what is was about."

"The doctors?"

"Maybe."

"Poor kid." Quatre said solemnly.

"I'm not a kid." Kody's voice came from the doorway as she walked into the room and sat down on a stool.

"Compared to us you are." Wufei said as he looked up from his paper.

"You're one year older!"

"Precisely."

"What ever." Kody made herself a sandwich and ate while Duo talked.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"Train." Came Kody and Heero's answer.

"How about not." Duo mumbles.

Wufei looked at Kody.

"You any good with swords?"

"Are you challenging me?" He gave a nod. "I accept."


	3. Recovery from Failure

**CHAPTER 3**

Wufei stood to the side of the room cleaning his katana while Quatre helped Kody find a suitable sword for herself. Wufei came to the center of the room.

"Are you coming onna?" Kody smiled as Duo wished her good luck then moved to the center of the room. "Ready onna?"

"I do have a name you know."

Wufei held his katana up and Kody raised hers against his. Kody drew her sword back and blocked as Wufei slashed down at her. She dropped to one knee and thrust upward knocking Wufei back. She stood and advanced on him driving him back until he Flipped up, kicked off the wall and landed behind her, knocked her sword away, held her hands behind her back and pressed his katana to her neck.

"I win." Wufei released her and she bowed in mocking thanks.

"Not bad for your first fight." Heero murmured.

"What do you mean Heero?" Duo asked.

"Kody Yuu's Training: Hacking Computers, Piloting, Boxing…" He listed a few more. "…and salvage. Sword Fighting was not under your list of training in the Doctor's computers." Duo turned to Kody.

"That was your first fight?"

"Yup." Kody grinned as Wufei gave her a glare. "Not my fault I'm a fast learner." She put her sword back and got some water.

"You guys want to go to the Arcade?" Duo chirped up. Most everyone agreed.

"What's that?" Quatre asked when he heard an alarm go off. They all ran out to the hanger.

"We got company!" Duo yelled as he saw a small fleet of mobile suits headed for the safe house. They all split up and ran to their Gundams.

Heero was the first out of the hanger. He opened fire and took out the first 3 to arrive within range.

The rest of the pilots followed and dove into battle. It was a short battle given that the mobile dolls weren't that fast.

"What's that?!?" Kody yelled over the radio.

"A new Gundam. The Devil Gundam." Heero replied.

The new Gundam raised its gun and fired knocked Kody's Gundam back.

"Damn it!"

"Kody! Are you all right?!?"

"Yeah. Duo I need to get out and fix something on my suit. Can you guard me?

"Sure." The Death scythe moved in front of Hot Ice (A/N: Kody's Gundam.) and reflected shots as she climbed out to repair what she could. A cry came across the radio, as Quatre's Gundam was rendered useless.

"Trowa, Wufei, Heero? Can you still fight him?"

"Yes. We're all right." Kody got back into her suit.

"Thanks, Duo." With that she and Duo dove back into battle.

"No!" Duo cried in horror as Kody's Gundam exploded. Her suit disappeared into the forest and the four reaming suits ganged up on the Devil Gundam.

Heero shot his beam riddle, Wufei used the fire on his Gundam's arm, Trowa used the machine gun on his suit's arm, and Duo used his scythe all at the same time and the Devil Gundam exploded.

Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Duo jumped out of their suits and began to search for Kody and Quatre. Quatre was found first.

"I'm fine. Go find Kody." They all set out to find her. Duo searched the woods and found a scrap of mettle. He continued on and found a completely destroyed Gundam.

"Kody?!?"

"Duo…" came a soft reply.

"Where are you?" Duo saw a rock fly up from behind a large piece of mettle and he ran over. He pulled the mettle back and found a rather bloody Kody. He picked her up and headed back to the base.

~*2 Hours later*~

Kody lay quietly on the bed in the safe house while the pilots argued over what to do.

"We can't let her die!"

"If we take her to the hospital we will all get arrested. You have to understand that Duo." Heero frowned at the braided baka.

"So you're going to let her die so you can live?" Duo practically screamed.

"Fine we can take her but how do we get in?" Wufei asked.

"Dress as OZ soldiers…" Kody put in.

"Good idea. But what about my braid? They'll recognize it."

"Put it under your hat." Wufei mumbled.

"Cut it off." Heero suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Wufei asked.

"NOT MY HAIR!!!"

"Just wear a dress and be a girl." Kody said from the bed.

"I am NOT a girl!"

"Please, Duo? For me?"

"All right." He said with a sigh.

"In the closet are some Oz Uniforms."

Within ten minutes Heero and Wufei were dressed as Oz soldiers and Duo was in a dress.

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Duo!"

"Sorry!"

"Quatre and I will stay behind." Trowa informed them.

"All right."

"What about ID?" Any of you bakas think of that?" Wufei grumbled. A look was passed between the pilots.

"My desk…the book…look inside." Kody winced as she tried to talk. Heero walked to her desk and opened the book sitting on it. Inside a square had been cut out of the paged to make a nice stashing place. In the hole sat Ids for her and the pilots for almost every organization imaginable. She had Oz, White Fang, Sanc Kingdom, and Romafeller. You name it: it was most likely there.

Heero grabbed 3 Ids and came back. He passed one to Wufei and one to Duo.

"Lets go."

*~*~*

"Agh!" Kody's cries of pain continued as the car continued towards the hospital.

"Hang in there." Duo whispered.

"I'm trying, Duo…"

*~*~*

Heero walked into the hospital, carrying Kody, with the other pilots. They walked to the desk.

"We have a patient. No name needed and no questions asked." Wufei showed their Ids. A nurse came up and got Kody onto a stretcher. The horses wheeled her off and Heero followed while Duo and Wufei sat down to wait.

*~*~*

Heero folded his arms while he waited for Kody's doctors to come back. One of the doctors stepped out into the hall. Heero stepped in front of him.

"How is she?"

"She had some internal bleeding and such. She should wake up soon and you will be able to take her back to the prison."

"Tell my companions." Heero pushed passed the doctor and walked into Kody's room.

Heero folded his arms and looked down at Kody as she rested.

"You're just as strong as Dad was," he whispered to her.

*~*~*

Heero was sitting out in the Lobby waiting for Kody to wake up. He heard her yelling.

"Let me out now!"

"Yup…She's awake." Duo said as they stood and headed for her room. The passed the doctor.

"You'll need these to control her," he said and handed Wufei and pair of handcuffs.

The group walked into Kody's room.

"I thought I told you to- oh hey guys!"

"Hi…"

"Hey, Duo. Want my ice cream?" Duo's eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yup. They've stuffed me full with ice cream already."

"Sure!" Duo bound forward and grabbed the bowl of ice cream.

"You ready to go, Kody?" Heero asked a glint of impatiens in his voice.

"Yeah." She got up slowly and the pilots turned their backs while she changed.

Duo put the handcuffs on her wrists and was about to lead her out.

"Hold up…"

"What's wrong?" Duo questioned.

"You can't lead me out. To them you're just a civilian in a dress. Wufei or Heero has to."

"Fine." Duo let go and Wufei took hold of her arm.

The group of four walked from the room, Wufei pretending to be rough with Kody as the passed some doctors. Kody turned to look at them over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna have a little fun," she whispered.

"Don't hurt yourself." Duo whispered back and Kody grinned then twisted from Wufei's grasp and took off.

She sprinted down the hall and out the front door finding it hard to run with her hands hand cuffed.

Wufei and the others gave chase but let her get ahead. Wufei glanced at Heero who seemed to have a concerned look in his eyes. Duo noticed as well.

"What's wrong, Hee-chan?"

"She's going to hurt herself." With that Heero sped up running up beside her and grabbed her arm. "You're going to injure yourself," he hissed as he pulled her to a stop.

"Why do you care?" She questioned as she was "led" to the car by Heero. Duo and Wufei were waiting inside.

She got into the back seat with Duo and folded her arms.

"Are you all right?"

"Just peachy." She glanced at Duo.

They rode silently to the safe house and everyone got out. Duo went to get Kody out of the car. She pulled away and limped back towards the house. Duo picked her up from behind.

"Damn it, Maxwell! Put me down!" Duo laid her down on her bed then crossed the room and went out the door and sown stairs were Quatre and Trowa were finishing cooking dinner.

Heero sat down at his beloved laptop and started to hack into the hospital computer to erase all traces of Kody or the pilots. He lifted his head and noticed dinner was ready. Duo finished his quickly and took a plate up to Kody. When he stepped into the room he noticed she was asleep. He set the food down on the side table and looked at her. He sat down and ran his thumb over her lips. She was so beautiful. He just had to kiss her. No one would know. He leaned in and very gently pressed his lips to hers.

Kody quickly awoke to find Duo Maxwell's lips pressed against hers and his hands running over her body. She was quite surprised at how nice it felt and she quickly kissed him back. She arched her back against his touch and brought her hands up to his shoulders.

Duo noticed her reaction and realized she was awake. He pulled back from her and turned away. He quickly made his way out her door and she let out a growl of frustration.

"I gave into him…He'll take advantage of me like the doctors…" She quickly got up and went to the bathroom and took a nice cold shower.


	4. Alone with Trust

**CHAPTER 4**

As the weeks passed and Kody healed she found herself dreaming of Duo more and more and waking up each morning quite aroused.

Kody walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw a note on the counter and read it.

We've been assigned a mission. We will be back next week.

Signed,

Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa

"Oh my...alone with Duo...Allah save me." She turned and came face to face with those violet eyes she knew so well.

"What is it?"

"The guys are on a mission...They'll be back next week." She froze when she saw a look of triumph in Duo's eyes, but before she could blink it was gone. She brushed past him and headed for the training room. Duo stopped just outside the door, having followed her.

"Lets go have some fun and relax."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Movie, Dinner, Arcade. The usual."

"That's the usual?"

"Yeah...haven't you been on a date?"

"No."

"Then come on!"

*~*~*

"Die! Die!"

"Duo! Stop it!"

"Die!" Duo ran his bumper car into Kody's.

"Ack! You're going down!" She rammed her car into his, but to her dismay the ride was over. She got out of the small car and headed down the exit ramp.

"That was fun."

"Lets get some food!" And with that the God of Death grabbed her hand and drug her off to the local Hooters. 

*~*~*

"I'm going to get you for taking my there," Kody said as she walked along the street, her hands in her pockets. 

"Why?" 

"You are so immature. You were practically throwing yourselves on those girls."

"So what?" Kody turned away from duo. 

"Would you treat me like that?" 

"Of course not. You're different." He came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She tried to pull away. " I would never hurt you."

"Prove it." Duo smiled and turned her around in his arms and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away and looked up at him. "Stay away from me." And with that she turned and ran back towards the base leaving a confused Duo behind.

She burst through the base door and up to her room flopping down on her bed.

She got up and slowly walked over to her window, seeing Duo's shadow dancing across the lawn as he himself went through the front door. She didn't want to see him or have to explain her actions, not about that.

Opening the window, she slipped through unnoticed by the man within. She started to make her way down the street when she noticed a figure behind her. Thinking it was Duo; she ignored it and continued on her way down the street. Instead, a much rougher hand grabbed her arm, jerking her to attention. Before she could even think of what to do, she was pinned to the ground, a strange man positioning himself on top of her.

The screams were cemented in her throat. He was tearing at her clothing, almost as if he couldn't get it off fast enough. She couldn't tell whether or not this was just a reoccurring nightmare of hers or actually something new.

Everything she had been wearing was in shreds, and she was there, bear before him. It made her sick to her stomach, and she was ready to expel the things she had eaten with Duo all over him when none other than the man himself appeared over the stranger's shoulder.

Kody's silver eyes were trained on Duo's. The fear that ran through her veins like needles left her motionless under the man's body as if frozen in ice. On account of the man's lustful eyes trained on her, he didn't notice the hand from behind being lowered to his shoulder. By the time he was drawn from his lustful state he had been flung across the alley and into a trash can. 

"Stay away from her you dirty son of a bitch!"

Kody crawled up from the ground and curled up in the corner of the alleyway behind a few trashcans. She hid her face although she could hear the two men fighting.

"Mind your own business, you jerk!" The man cried as he lunged at duo, who easily stepped out of the way and caught the collar of the man's shirt. 

"She's not your business." The man tried to free himself as he spoke.

"Wrong. That woman is my business. She's mine to protect. And you don't cross the God of Death or someone he cares about and live to tell about it."

Kody could hear the crunch of the man's bones breaking, and his groans from the injuries that Duo had given him without a second thought. She curled up tighter, dreading the return of either of them, Duo more than the other man.

What could she say? What would he do? The only thing she could think was that he'd just take the other man's place. She was for the taking, and what man could resist such an easy catch? That was it; Duo would just rape her like every other man would.

Her breathing hitched as she realized the silence of the alleyway. She couldn't move, couldn't make a sound, and couldn't even uncurl herself. All she wanted was for this to be a dream and she'd wake from it shortly. Instead, the feeling of two strong arms hoisting her up against an equally strong chest made sure to illustrate the moment's reality. Duo cradled her as he walked down the street back to home.

Duo entered the base and quickly made his way up the stairs towards her room. This was it, she thought, he had just brought her back to the base to rape her. To give her a little bit of dignity. As he laid her gently on the bed, she backed to the far edge of the bed and curled up watching him a moment, then her eyes shut. 

"Get it over with him." 

"Get what over with?" 

"Stop playing games and get it over with and get out of my room." Duo turned to face her after having gotten a robe from her closet. He made his way to the bed and reached out his hand. 

"Come here." With a swallow she did as she was told. There was no use in fighting back. She placed her small shaky hand into his and moved towards him. Two strong arms sat her up and placed the robe around her and tied it. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Kody. You have to trust me." 

"I can't." Duo reached on hand out and brushed a strand of hair from her face, then stroked her cheek. 

"I'll help you learn. In your own time. You can trust me." She closed her eyes looking away and felt herself being lifted from the bed and carried. Before she knew it, she was sitting in Duo's lap in a rocking chair. She curled up; the robe wrapped tightly around her and rested her head on Duo's shoulder, taking the slightest bit of comfort from his strength.


	5. Taking a Leap

**CHAPTER 5**

She sat up with a jerk, finding herself in familiar surrounds. 

"It's my bedroom..." Duo was gone, the room empty of even a trace of him. The light from the windows was drawing tiny designs across the carpet, beating the clock to the fact it was morning.

A soft creak echoed from the hallway, sending her eyes across the room to the door. It slowly opened, a braided head popping in. 

"You're awake!"

"Yeah..." she answered quietly, still avoiding a good look in his eyes. He opened the door fully, revealing a tray spread with some breakfast items.

"Can I come in?" Duo looked at her. He didn't want to scare her so he figured he should ask. Kody's eyes watched him for a moment then she nodded briefly. He stepped in and placed the tray on the table beside her. "Breakfast anyone?" Duo smirked and she looked up. 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Come on. Don't you wanna grow up to be and strong?" He flexed his muscles in an attempt to make her laugh. It worked slightly. She smirked. At least he was making progress. 

"Thanks, but no thanks." Duo pretended to pout them took a spoon and put some eggs on it and made little plane noises. 

"Shh...Plane 401...Shh...Requesting permission to land...Shh..." Duo "piloted" the spoon towards her mouth. "Come on. Open up." 

Kody raised a hand and slapped the spoon from his hand. 

"Don't joke, Duo." 

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make you feel better." He sighed and picked up the egg from the floor then looked at her. She stood up and walked away from him. 

"Leave me alone." 

"I want to help you." 

"Then leave me alone."

"Yeah, sure, like that'll help." Duo rolled his eyes, putting the eggs away in a napkin and then throwing it in the direction of the trash.

"It'll help me. So get out." She turned her back to him, swallowing down the doubt that was building up in her throat. 

"What if I don't?" She felt the vibration on the bed and turned her head slightly to see him sitting there, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Then I'll make you get out." She answered shakily, standing up just as uneasily. He stood too, walking in front of her. 

"Go ahead." She took a step forward and pushed into him, trying to make him budge out of the room.

He wouldn't move, and she wasn't making any progress pushing into him. Finally, Duo placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her completely.

"See? You can't push me away, physically or emotionally."

"Yes, but I can shut you out." She crossed her arms and tried to back out of his grasp. A frustrated look crossed his face as he let her go. 

"You know, you really are just as hard as Heero. The doctors sure did a job on ya."

She stopped all movement immediately, almost as if she were turning to stone. 

"The doctors..." The fear gripped her, the fear of the doctors and last night. She shuddered. 

"Hey, you okay?" She could feel his hand touching her arm again.

"I'm... I'm fine..." She placed a hand on her forehead, trying to steady her thoughts. 

"I don't think so. What do you need?" 

"I need you to stop touching me!" She batted his hand away violently, watching the look of surprise spread across his face.

"I need all of you to just stop." 

"All of who?"

"Men.... all of them." 

"Even me?" 

"Yes! You most of all!" She looked up and saw a flash of hurt in Duo's eyes. She swallowed and felt a pinch of guilt well up inside of her stomach. She closed her eyes a moment. They flew open when she heard her door shut and she realized that Duo was standing before her with a stern look on his face. She took a step back as that guilt was replaced by fear. So that was what he had planned: save her and get her to trust him...but it must not have gone how he had planned. She backed up until she felt her back hit a wall. She closed her eyes and shivered. 

"I thought you were different from everyone else." A gentle hand lifted her chin to look into his eyes. 

"I am." She closed her eyes. "Open your eyes, Kody. Why can't you see that I car about you? If I hadn't why would I have bothered to take you out on a date...and why would I have bothered to come after you after you left?"

"I...I don't know..." Duo leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"Then leave me alone, Duo," she said quietly. "If you don't want anyone to hurt me again, just leave me alone. You'll hurt me." She wouldn't look at him.

Duo laughed for a moment, a short, scoffing laugh. 

"I won't do that. I know myself too well. So just give it up." She looked at him doubtingly, seeing that signature Duo-smile on his face. "Just give me a chance."

"I... I don't... I..." 

"You can. Just screw your fears and take a leap. Haven't I proven you can trust me by now, Kody?"

"Duo, I don't know..." She bowed her head a little, focusing on the ground. 

"Well, hey, at least you didn't flat out tell me I'm a worthless baka or something!" Duo replied happily, laughing lightly. "But I'll let you think about it, Kody. I don't want to just dump this on you now and all... you're still recovering and... uh..."

She grinned slightly, "Thanks, Duo." 

"Anytime!" She smiled at him slightly. He turned heading to the door and opened it up then turned back to her. "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold." 

"I will." He gave her the famous Duo Maxwell Trademark smile and turned to leave her alone in her room. She sat down on the bed and picked up a piece of toast. She felt something wet on her hand and looked down. Another drop fell. Then she realized they were her tears. She whipped her eyes and looked at the tray of foods then looked at the door Duo has left through. No one had ever done something so nice to her before. She smiled and took a bite of her toast. "I love you, Duo. But I can't show it. I don't think I have the courage to make that leap..."

Yes, the perfect Soldierette was talking to herself. 

No, she wasn't going insane...she just needed to sort out her feelings.

She stood up and made her way to her dressed and slipped it open pulling out a small box. She flipped back the top and pulled out a few pictures until she came to an envelope with her name on the front. She took it back to her bed and sat down as she pulled out a piece of paper that looked as though it was old and had been read multiple times.

She let her eyes scan over the cursive handwriting. The date on the letter was December 25, AC 195. 

She skimmed down the letter until a certain section caught her eye. She read it aloud.

"...Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all. From now on you must travel the road from who you know you are and who you can be. The key is to allow yourself to make that journey." She sighed and moved her eyes down some more. "Love Always, your Father, Odin Lowe." She folded the letter. "I'll leap daddy...once I get my footing."


	6. Unbelievable Answers to Unthinkable Ques...

**CHAPTER 6**

"...Odin Lowe..." Duo stood, his back against the door. "Hey, that's Heero's dad, isn't it? And this girl... hmm." Duo rushed down the hallway to the contact links. "Heero? Hey, Heero, buddy, ya there?"

A few cracks emitted from the radio before the other pilot's voice rang through the communicator. 

"What is it, Duo?" Duo smirked. 

"Nice to hear you're in such a pleasant mood. Hey, Heero, isn't your dad's name Odin Lowe?"

"As far as I know, yes. Duo, what's your point? Is that all you called me for?" 

"Geez, Heero, calm down. It was just a question." Duo shut off the communicator, cutting off any smart comment from Heero.

Duo turned at the sound of a squeaking board and saw Kody standing there with the tray in her hands. 

"What was that about?" She questioned and looked at him. 

"Oh just the guys checking in. Nothing to worry about. Let me help you with that." He walked over and took the tray. She sighed and sat down at the bar top and looked at Heero's laptop. 

"Duo?" 

"Yeah?" She smirked. 

"Why is there a picture of Pokémon on Heero's background?" Duo chuckled and turned around to face her. 

"Just a welcome home present for Hee-chan when he gets back." Kody rolled her eyes and looked about the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that Duo was studying her features and every now and then glancing to a picture of Heero. "Hmm..." 

"What, Duo?" Kody turned to face him. 

"Nothing." She stood up and headed up stairs to get dressed. She put on a shirt that she had "found" lying around in Duo's dresser and came back downstairs.

"Nice shirt." Duo commented with a smile as she finally finished the stairs. 

"I know! I just found it lying around, you know." She flashed him a little of a smile. Duo looked as if he were about to say something, but he stopped

"What is it, Duo?"

"Nothing!" Duo said innocently. 

"Come on, Duo!" 

"Uh! My lips are sealed!" 

"I thought that was impossible for you." She smirked.

"Hey! That was a low blow..." Duo frowned and stuck his tongue out at her. 

"You are such a baby!"

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" Duo folded his arms and pouted. She smirked and walked over to him. "Want to play a video game?" 

"Sure!" Duo perked up and they headed into the living room where Duo sat down on the couch and Kody sat down as well and grabbed the game controller.

"What game?" 

"Batman!" Duo cried and Kody smirked. 

"Okay." She put it in and waited as Duo ran through the game for his turn. They had decided that you had until you died then the other person played...Duo didn't get far.

She picked up the controller and started to play. Duo watched the look of pure concentration and quick reflexes as well as her cool composer, even when most would have freaked thinking their game was over. Duo smirked and sighed leaning back to watch. _*I've fallen for the Perfect Soldier's sister.*_ He watched her face still smiling. _*The Perfect Soldierette, *_ he thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Hey, what do you think you're looking at?" She grinned at him, watching the dreamy look on his face. 

"Um..." 

"It's your turn, silly."

"Oh yeah!" Duo picked up the controller and tried to concentrate, finding his mind drifting over to her instead.

"Duo, are you going to pay attention?" Kody giggled at his sad attempt at the video game. "Usually you're a lot better than this."

"I'm just off today, I guess." Duo smirked. 

"Okay, Duo, what's up? Are you letting me win?" She grinned as if it was some kind of challenge. "Why aren't you paying attention to the game, Duo?" 

"Um...My stomach is getting in the way." 

"Oi." She rolled her eyes and stood up cutting off the game and took his hand leading him to the door. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To get ice cream." 

"Yeah!" Duo took off running for the jeep and hopped into the passenger's seat. Kody got into it and headed into town.

She listened to Duo's meaningless chatter with a smile. "...and Wuffle bear got mad at be because I-" 

"Who's Wuffle-bear?" 

"Oh. You don't know that name. Wufei." 

"I've heard Wuffie, and Wu-man but how did you come up with Wuffle bear?" 

"Because one time I saw him sleeping with a teddy bear. And because I dropped my waffles on him one morning. Hence...Wuffle Bear." Duo chuckled and Kody smiled. 

"Oh I get it. We're here." They both got out and walked into the ice cream shop. They ordered and sat down at a table to talk. "Hey Duo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"If you ever get married where would you want to have your wedding?" 

"You'll laugh." 

"No I won't." 

"Okay...I want to get married in a graveyard...because most of the people I care about are dead...and I figure that could be a way for them to see my wedding." He smiled and to his relief Kody didn't laugh. "What about your wedding, Kody?" 

"I want to get married on the beach in a formal wedding dress and all, but after the priest pronounces us husband and wife and we kiss, I am gonna say 'Are we done?' and once he says 'yes', I'm gonna rip off my dress, cause it's Velcro, and be in a bathing suit and run for the water."

Duo started laughing and she laughed with him.

"But what would the groom do? He wouldn't just stand there and watch you swim!"

"Well, obviously, if I was getting married to him, he'd be ready for all situations!" 

"So I should be wearing swimming trunks at all time, huh?" Duo winked at her.

"Yeah, right," Kody laughed.

"Do you think you look like your parents?" Duo asked. 

"Well, if my parents were purple space monsters, then no."

"Seriously!" Duo managed to laugh out. 

"Maybe, if I knew them I'd be able to tell you the answer. I like to believe I look just like them!" 

"Well you do kind of look like your bro-" Duo froze. How could he be so dumb as to let that slip?

"My brother? What?"

"Um... did I say brother? I meant toothpaste." 

"Toothpaste? I look like toothpaste?" Kody laughed at him for a while.

Kody calmed from her laughing fit and ate some more of her ice cream, since it was melting after all of the talking. She watched Duo for a while, as he ate his ice cream. Duo looked at her and laughed. 

"What?" She asked confused.

"Come here." She moved over a little and looked at Duo. He licked her nose. 

"Duo!" 

"What? We can't let good ice cream go to waste and you had some on your nose." Kody smirked and ate some more ice cream. Duo ate his and got down to the cone. "Do you want to go for a walk Kody?" 

"All right." She got up and followed him to the door. They headed down the street towards the park.

Duo took her hand and smiled when she didn't pull it away. He led her through the trees and bushes enjoying the fresh air and just being with her. 

"Kody...?"

"Yes, Duo?" 

Duo stopped under a Japanese Red Maple and faced her. 

"Would...would it be all right...if..."

"If what, Duo?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Are you sure?" Duo nodded.

"All right." 

They walked hand in hand for a while, making a circle back to the car. 

"Thank you, Duo." 

"For what?" Duo smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "I was just being myself." 

"For being you, then, I guess."

"No prob. At least you appreciate me, unlike Wuffie or Hee-chan who complain about me being such a baka and..." She grinned as he continued spilling on about his antics with the other pilots.

She listened to him as he spilled out his whole life story as they made their way back to the base, figuring they would pick the jeep up tomorrow. Duo looked to Kody. 

"Kody?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you know your parents?"

"I know my father was killed and I think my brother is dead too...at least that was what I was told..." 

"Who is your father and brother?" 

"Odin Lowe. And Odin Lowe Jr." Duo stopped and then smiled. "What is that smile for?" 

"You'll see. Come on!" Duo took off for the base and she followed behind him.

Duo burst into the control room and picked up the radio receiver. 

"Heero! Come on Heero! Pick up!" A few moments later the voice of a familiar friend came across the line. 

"What, Duo?" 

"Tell me your father's name again." 

"Hn."

"Come on Heero, Please!" Duo looked at Kody and pointed to the radio. 

"Odin Lowe. Why?" 

"Cause old buddy. I found your sister."

"Duo, that's ridiculous, I don't have a sister." Heero didn't even seem shocked or moved by it, his voice the still void of emotion.

"But you do, Hee-chan!" 

"Look, Duo, drop it. And don't ever call me Hee-chan again." The communication clicked off, leaving Duo sitting there, hitting the buttons angrily. 

"But seriously, Kody, you believe it, don't you? He said the same thing you said, Odin Lowe!" 

"I... Heero? My brother? But he was supposed to be-" 

"Dead, yeah, but apparently his condition just got a lot better! I say, when Heero comes back, you have a good sit-down talk with the boy. You've got to have something that links you as bro and sis." 

"I don't know, Duo..." Kody frowned a little, "I don't think he'll believe me." 

"Oh, to hell with what he believes. You have proof!" Duo grinned. "This is so cool!" Kody laughed at him.

"What proof do I have? We think our father had the same name...that doesn't prove anything. Duo wouldn't he know if he had a younger sister?"

"Maybe he didn't know about you. But look at the likeness." He held up a picture of Heero and she took it looking at it. 

"But if he is my brother...why is his last name Yuy and not Lowe?" 

"Well, why is your last name Yuu and not Lowe?" 

"Easy because the doctors gave me a code name before they sent me to you...." 

"That's what they did with Heero before Operation Meteor."

"But how can we find out what his real name was before they gave him a code name?" 

"Ask the doctors?" 

"No way! I am not going back there!"

"Then I'll go back." 

"No!" 

"Why not? I don't think they'll do anything to me." 

"But... you can't be sure of that! I forbid you to go!" Duo laughed a little. 

"Nice of you to worry, Kody, but I'll live."

"Duo, please, just don't go..." Kody not only begged with her voice, but her eyes.

"Well, there's nothing for me to stay here for, and I'll just be up all night anyway, why not put it to good use?"

"Because that's not good use! It's stupid use! And you could always sleep." 

"Pfft. Sleep. That's useless." Duo grinned.

Duo kissed her cheek then turned heading for the door. Kody sighed and sat down on the couch. 

*~*~*

Duo made his way up the drive to the large base like building and forced his way in. He found the doctors all in a room talking. 

"I'm back!" They looked up at Duo. 

"What brings you here?" Dr. G asked. 

"Just need a little info on my two good friends."

"What about them?" Dr. J asked. 

"I want to know their real names. And I want to know now." He pulled out a small handgun aiming it at Dr. J. 

"Who are these two whose names you seek?" 

"Heero and Kody."

"Ah. Our two best students."

"Names."

"Don't be so rash. We can't just give them out." Dr. G said, stepping forward.

"Oh yeah you can. And you will. You have ten seconds. 10...9...8...7..." The doctors looked worried. "...6...5...4..." They glanced at each other. "...3...2..."

"Okay!" Dr. J glared at Duo and motioned to a computer. Duo walked over and looked at the screen. He printed out the personal information files on Heero and Kody then turned heading for the door.

A gunshot ran out and Master O fell backwards holding his arm.

"That's for hurting Kody." Duo turned and walked out of the room. As he made his way down the street in he jeep towards the base he leaned back in thought as he drove.

_The guys will be back day after tomorrow. I just hope she'll trust me. If they come back her trust is out the window._ He sighed and pulled to a stop inside the hanger.

Kody lay quietly on the couch waiting for him. When he strode in, that trademark grin on his face, she knew he had gotten something good.

"What?"

"Got the info. Now Heero will have to believe it." Kody sat up to look at the papers.

"I sure hope so. I want a family."

"You have one."

"Who?"

"Me. And Heero and all the other pilots. We can be your family." Kody smiled and leaned back on the couch. Duo came to sit down beside her while she read over the papers.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Me and Heero have the same birthday...just a year apart.... That explains him being a year older. Both our father's names are Odin Lowe...And under siblings it says 'One' but doesn't say a name."

"Maybe they never wanted you to find each other."

"But why?"

"Maybe they thought it would make you both weak to have family...I don't know..."

"Maybe."

"What about your mother?"

"Says her name was Sara." Duo looked up when a wet drop hit his hand. He glanced over and saw Kody wiped her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I wish I could remember them."

"You will." Duo leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll help you." Kody smiled and looked at him.

"Are you hungry?"

Duo looked at her, his eyebrows raising in a familiar way. Kody smiled.

"I know. I know. You're _always_ hungry." She rose from the couch. "Good thing I'm _always_ cooking. Or, rather, always trying not to burn things." Duo caught her hand as she moved past him. "What? You can smell the roast chicken, can't you? I _swear_ it's not burned this time-"

"I love you, Kody."

Kody's jaw dropped. She blinked.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Duo-"

"Do you know how you feel? About me?"

Kody took a shaky breath. She stared down at Duo. His big beautiful eyes were looking at her with such affection. Such longing. Of course she loved him. Of course she did. She just couldn't say it. Not yet.

"Kody?"

She sat down next to him. She took his other hand in hers, met his gaze in earnest.

"Duo, I know you care for me-"

"I _love_ you."

"But I'm not sure what you feel is love."

"It is. And I do."

"But-"

"Kody, I'm a grown man. I know what love is. And I certainly know I feel it for you."

"You rescued me. You have a kind heart, but-"

"But what?"

"But you haven't even _kissed_ me yet."

"Didn't I just kiss you a moment ago?" Duo said with a smirk.

"I mean a real kiss."

Duo laughed.

"What's so funny?"

His large, masculine hand cupped her delicate cheek. To Kody it felt like the hand of heaven. Like the comfort and protection of the whole world was embodied in this man's warm, strong palm.

"I haven't kissed you because I wanted to give you time. You've been recovering from trauma, Kody. Learning how to function in the world again. The last thing I wanted to do was burden you with confusing emotions to cope with before you were ready."

"What's changed tonight, then?"

"Tonight is about me, I guess. About what I need. And about what I can't stand to keep inside anymore. I'm not Superman. I'm just a man. And I've been waiting to express my love to you for so long now. I've been holding back, trying so hard to wait for the right time. But I felt it so strongly tonight; I couldn't _not _say it anymore. I guess this isn't very romantic, is it? Did I really blow it with you?"

Kody smiled. Her eyes were shining.

"That depends. Do you still want to kiss me?"

Duo dropped his callused thumb to brush against her soft lips. Slowly, he leaned forward, his hand moving back to tangle in her long hair. Slight pressure urged her toward him. He moved his lips across her own. It was sweet, feather-light caress. She felt the tenderness, the caring.

She did feel the love...

But she also felt the hesitation.

Something was wrong inside Duo. Something was being held back, behind a barrier. Kody could sense it. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Duo, what's troubling you?"

He blinked, clearly a bit stunned that she had once again seen so deeply into him.

"Please tell me. What's weighing on your mind?"

"You," he admitted softly.

"What? My not loving you?"

"No. I know you care for me. I feel it. But...I can't get out of my mind what might happen if you suddenly remembered something...about someone else...another man. I don't think I could stand it, Kody."

She studied him. Someone had hurt him before. Badly. She didn't know the details, but she didn't need to. She just needed to know if he was willing to trust again. Willing to push past the barriers he'd erected-

"Kody, I'd like to think that any man who may have loved you would have been looking for you as hard as I would have. But...still...the truth is, as much as I hate to say it, as long as you can't remember your past, anything could be true of it. Anything."

"I _feel_ as though I've never had anyone in my life before. No lover. No husband."

"You can _feel_ it, but do you _know_ it? Can you _remember_?"

Kody looked away.

"No, Duo. I can't remember. I don't know for certain."

She wanted so badly, so very badly, to remember her life before the doctors: to reassure this man-_and_ herself. But she honestly couldn't.

"Not knowing for certain. That's not good enough for us. Is it, Duo?"

Duo pulled her into his arms, sighed as he stroked her hair.

"Not if we want a future together, free and clear."

In his heart, Duo knew he loved Kody. About that he was certain. But he wasn't so certain about what was in Kody's heart. And truthfully, he felt hesitation in her, too. A lot of it. But that was expected after all she had been through.

Perhaps she wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level. And if that was the case, then it was wrong for him to rush her to the next stage-pressure her into something she might not be certain she wanted.

"What should we do then?" she asked.

"We'll just have to wait until you remember."

"Okay, we'll wait."

"Kody?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"If your memory did come back right now...and you never did have anyone else...would you love me? Would you trust me?"

Kody smiled and leaned towards him.

"Of course. How can I not after all you've done for me?" Duo smiled.

Kody leaned in gently and placed a soft kiss on Duo's lips, sealing their love for one another.


	7. The Return of Trust

**CHAPTER 7**

Kody strode about the safe house cleaning up a bit. The others were due back late tonight or early tomorrow morning and she wanted everything to be in order. Duo, surprisingly enough, was helping to clean up the house.

It was about six o'clock now and they were eating dinner at a diner in town. Duo had insisted that Kody get out of the safe house and get some air. They went for their usual walk around the park after they ate. Duo having charged up a rather large tab at the diner.

"Are you glad that your friends are coming back?" Kody asked as she sipped at her drink she still had left over from dinner.

"They're your friends too you know."

"Yeah I know. But are you glad?"

"To be honest. No." Kody stopped and looked at him.

"Why not, Duo?"

"Because when they come back, I'm afraid I won't have time with you anymore."

"Of course we will. What could happen?" Duo shrugged and sighed as he continued to walk with her towards the safe house. Once they got back inside they settled down to watch a movie. All the while their conversation from the last night running through his head. 

_All right. We'll wait._

_If your memory did come back right now...and you never did have anyone else...would you love me? Would you trust me?_

_Of course. How can I not after all you've done for me?_

Duo smiled and raised a hand to stroke Kody's hair. It was time for bed. She had fallen asleep beside him. He picked her up and carried her up to her room, placing her in bed and covering her up.

*~*~*

_Loving a second time is different._

An hour later, lying in his bedroom, hands clasped behind his head, Duo stared out the open window.

Kody's statement to him, _What's weighing on your mind?,_ had stayed with him. Kept him up.

Duo knew he wasn't a complicated man. He felt what he felt, when he felt it. And he expressed it honestly. That was it-period.

But for the first time in his life, Duo wanted to examine not just _what_ he felt, but _why_ he felt it.

About Kody.

About Hilde...

The night was warm but not hot, and the moonlight was casting a glow around everything in his bedroom. It was quiet tonight, too. Except for the light sound of crickets chirping on the lawn outside, the world seemed completely at peace.

And ever since Kody had come into his life, so was he.

Hilde....

Duo sighed.

Loving Kody was different from loving Hilde, he realized lying there.

With Hilde, the love had been full of nervous anticipation, endless wishing. The only constancy about that relationship was the jittery thrill of never knowing when he'd see her again, whether they'd get caught, and whether they'd find a future that they could share happily.

Hilde was longing. Unreachable, unattainable longing.

Sure, their passion exploded every time they saw each other. But afterward, when the fire had died out, Duo had been left with nothing but long dark periods before they could be together again.

He'd never before understood that those bleak periods of waiting had dug a cold, deep canyon within him-an emptiness he had tried to fill with insubstantial fantasies about their future.

With Kody that emptiness never came.

Kody gave him a wholeness; a piece he'd never before felt in his life. With Kody, he would glimpse the kind of fulfilling relationship he's always dreamed of-the chance to share everything with a life partner. A soul mate.

Hilde had given Duo affection and _her_ version of love. But she'd never really _seen_ him. Not like Kody could see him, straight through his heart and soul.

Kody saw everything that lived inside him-the courage and the doubt, he strength and the weakness. And she accepted all of it. She accepted all of him.

*~*~*

The bed she was on was quite comfortable.

But tonight Kody couldn't sleep on it.

_He kissed me. Right in this very house._

She closed her eyes trying to conjure the feeling again.

The picture window's blinds were pulled up so she could look at the midnight sky and the evening stars. Lying back Kody drew a pillow against her body and hugged it close pretending it was him.

His words replayed and replayed.

_Tonight is about me...about what I can't stand to keep inside anymore..._

Kody felt that way, too. Like she couldn't keep her feelings for Duo bottled up another day. He guessed that she "cared for" him, but she hadn't told Duo the truth:

That she loved him.

*~*~*

"Duo?"

The door was open a crack, and she gently pushed it. He was lying there on the white sheets on his large bed, his muscular arms hooked behind his head. Triceps bulging in a way that made Kody's knees weak.

"Kody? Did you call me? Is anything wrong?"

He bolted upright, looking worried. No shirt. Naked chest. Large, sculpted naked chest.

_Exhale, Kody,_ she advised herself. _Inhale and exhale._

"Nothing wrong, Duo. I just had an idea."

"An idea?"

Duo was about to reach for the nightstand lamp, but Kody asked him not to turn it on.

"The moonlight's nice," she whispered, moving closer to the bed.

"Yes, it is."

Duo shifted under the sheets, watching Kody move closer to him.

She was right about the moonlight. The heavenly orb was casting a glow around her that allowed him to make out the feminine curve of her figure in her thin cotton nightgown.

She hadn't worn her robe as she usually did around the house, and it was more than apparent that she had no undertings on. His eyes caught the loose swaying of her naked breasts, the dusky tips visible beneath the lightly patterned cotton.

He wanted her.

Now.

The need ripped through him like wildfire.

_Exhale, Duo...Inhale and exhale._

His hands reached to check that the sheet and comforter were still covering his lower body. They were. _Thank goodness._

He had boxers on, but he could barely control the natural reaction of his lower body to having Kody in his bedroom. In the moonlight. Without underthings.

"Kody, what sort of _idea_ did you want to discuss?"

He was trying to keep the edge out of his voice, but he was failing miserably.

"An _important_ one."

He watched her step closed and sit on the side of his bed. Tension mounted inside Duo as he felt the slight sinking of the mattress, smelled the subtle powdery scent of her evening bath.

_She's so close._

He swallowed, hardly able to keep from reaching out to her.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No it can't."

Kody's beautiful silver-blue gaze took in his eyes, him mouth, his chest. She paused as if to gather courage, then reached out and lightly traced her fingers along the broad, hard line of his shoulder.

Duo's sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the room. He lashed out to still her fingers.

"Kody! What are you doing?"

"Touching you, Duo. Isn't that obvious?"

Duo's eyebrows rose.

"That's your idea? To come into my bedroom and drive me insane?" Kody smiled.

"It's actually the best idea I can remember having."

"That's no funny."

"Come on, Duo. It's hilarious."

"Kody, am I to understand that you're ready for us to-"

"Yes."

Duo closed his eyes a long moment. When he opened them, he took her hands in his.

"Kody, honey, believe me when I say that I want nothing more than to make love to you tonight. Right this second. But what's more important to me than what I _want_ is what you _need_. And you don't need to feel rushed, to feel pushed into something you aren't ready for-"

"But I _am_ ready."

"Sweetheart, just yesterday you agreed we should wait. Until you knew for certain about your past."

"But Duo, I suddenly realized something. There is a way for us to solve the problems of my past. Right now. Tonight."

"I don't understand."

"You and I don't know my past. That's true. But I don't know yours either, Duo. Let us from this night forward only look ahead."

Duo moved his hand to caress the soft cap of her hair, shimmering almost like a halo. He could feel the brightness of her spirit in the room. It surrounded him, enveloped him.

"Never look back." he asked her.

Kody nodded.

"Kody, are you sure you're ready for this? Isn't a part of you concerned that there might have been someone else in your life?"

"You're still not sure." Kody said softly.

"I'm sure about my love for you, Kody. But without knowing your history, there's so much we're not in control of."

"One thing I do know is that if we really want a future together, then we have to open our hearts completely. Trust in our feelings for one another. Do you understand that?" Duo nodded.

"Yes, I do, Kody. And I'm ready to."

"Good, because I'm ready too. And by the way...I love you Duo Maxwell. Did I mention that?"

"Come here."

He pulled her into his arms with more than tenderness. Kissed her with more than caring, and Kody reveled in he feeling Duo finally released his passion.

His tongue coaxed her lips to part for him, and she welcomed the intimate invasion. With patience he encouraged her to return his gestures-using her own lips and tongue she did.

He angled his head and moved his lips to her jaw, her throat, and her neck. His body leaned into her, silently urging her to stretch out beside him on the mattress, to allow him better access to her torso.

His strong hands moved over her with masterful skill, her thin nightgown barely a barrier to their tender ministrations. He cupped the swell of one breast, then the other, his palm hot as he fondled them. She gasped when his fingers found a tender peak, and he languorously began to tease the sensitive nipple into a hard bud. She was amazed that his tiny movement could electrify her body!

"I want to touch you, too," she whispered.

His brilliant smile flashed white in the moonlit room as he gently took her hand in his and spread her fingers across the center of his broad chest. She felt the smooth rock of his pectorals, his abdomen. Fighting her shyness, she reached lower, beneath the waistband of his boxers, wanting to please him, wanting to know him.

He closed his eyes when he found him. So hard and ready.

"Oh, God...not yet," he said in a strangled voice.

Then Duo sat up, pulled her across his lap, and began to touch her again-so sweetly, so tenderly, she nearly cried.

With delicate care, he pulled her nightgown off. She felt the cooler air in he room touch her skin; she realized she felt a little nervous to Duo's reaction to her nakedness.

Moonlight was splashing across her curves, and for the first time she knew what it felt like to see her own beauty in a man's eyes. Duo's eyes.

She saw the pleasure and love there for her. It was overwhelming. And in an instant any hint of self-consciousness about her body melted in the mounting heat within her.

Then his hands reached up to feel what his gaze had so lovingly caressed, and she sighed.

"Oh, Duo, it feels so good when you touch me."

"Kody, you're so beautiful. So sweet and beautiful."

He rolled her beneath him, and then his mouth and tongue were everywhere. His desire was growing more urgent by the minute, and she found her own rising to meet his.

"I love you, Kody."

Kody smiled her eyes dancing.

"I love you, too, Duo. It feels like I always have..."

Her hands took pleasure in roaming his strong muscled body. And her heart found indescribable satisfaction in hearing him moan with pleasure at her touch, feeling him shudder at her kisses. What an incredible blessing -to be able to give and give and give to someone she loved as deeply as Duo.

The realization gave her courage.

Courage to want the next step even more.

"It's time, Duo," she finally whispered. "I need you."

He smiled and moved away long enough to strip off his boxers, and then he was back in her arms, pausing above her.

"Are you sure, Kody? Absolutely sure?"

She took his face in her hands so he wouldn't miss a word.

"Yes! Absolutely. Let's take a leap. Now. Together."

"A leap?"

"A leap of faith. In each other. In our future-"

"Will you marry me, Kody?"

"Yes. Will you love me without fear of losing me?"

Could he?

Duo hesitated, looking deep into her eyes.

There was something bright and pure living there. Something that seemed to reach far inside him, past the most guarded place in his soul.

Duo had witnessed and endured so much pain and corruption, so many betrayals and uncertainties in this difficult, disillusioning world, that it wasn't easy to find purity again. Innocent and hope...trust and faith.

The world's hardships would never go away, Duo knew that.

But in this one moment, he suddenly knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Kody could help him find something more. Something stronger. A way to renew himself again. And he was read to let her. Read to open his heart completely once more-

"Yes, Kody," he answered with certainty. "I will."

"I love you, Duo."

"I love you, too."

"Then show me."

He did. Pushing past her awkward innocence, pushing past his last remaining doubts, they both found then love they'd been waiting for all their lives.

*~*~*

Duo's bedroom door slid open gently and in the shadows stood two figures. They both looked down at the sleeping couple covered up by the blanket. Quatre turned his head to Heero.

"I told you a week was long enough." And with that Quatre turned and left Duo's room. Heero remained there, his eyes trained on Kody. After a moment he spoke.

"Welcome home, sister."


	8. A Surprise for the Perfect Soldierette

A/N: Thanks to: alovestarvedAngel, Yukari-Uchida, Kuarri, toritsuku-shippitsu, Lydia of Avalon, Skye Romani, dunken, Me... and Blah ~ For the reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. I just couldn't think. And I had summer school and Marching Band Camp. (Yes I'm a flute player and if I get any more American Pie jokes I'm gonna scream! Hehe.) Thanks again!  
  
  
** Chapter 8  
**  
  
"Good morning, Kody!"   
  
  
"You're back! Great!" Kody stepped into the kitchen with a smile to Quatre. "How was the mission?" she questioned as she made her way to the stove to save Duo from the flour, which he was covered in and was insisting it had attacked him. Quatre gave a look to Duo. They both knew it hadn't been a real mission.   
  
  
"It was fine. It was pretty standard." Quatre came over with a washcloth to clean Duo off. Kody took the cloth and proceeded to clean his face.  
  
  
"What on earth were you trying to do anyway?" Kody finished cleaning all the dusty flour off his face.   
  
  
"I was just trying to make breakfast for you..." He had on one of those sad puppy dog faces, but Kody wasn't going for it.  
  
  
"Look at this, you made a mess all over the kitchen!"   
  
  
"I'll get everyone to clean it up, Kody," Quatre smiled as he walked out of the room to get the rest of the Gundam boys up.   
  
  
"But-" Kody stopped as she noticed Quatre was out of range.  
  
  
"Well, since Quatre's going to do that..." Duo snagged an arm around Kody's waist, pulling her closer. "What do you say if I take you out for a while?"  
  
  
"Where to?"   
  
  
"They beach sound okay?"   
  
  
"Sure! I'll get my swim suit!" Kody kissed his cheek then ran to her room and quickly changed into her swimsuit. When she returned Duo was waiting out in the jeep. She slid into the passenger side seat and smiled.   
  
  
"Ready?"   
  
  
"Ready." Duo started the car as headed off towards the beach.   
  
  
"I have a surprise for you when we get there."   
  
  
"Really?!?"   
  
  
"Yup. But you'll have to trust me. Okay?"   
  
  
"Okay." Kody smiled and leaned over planting a soft kiss on his cheek, making sure not to distract him from driving.   
  
  
As Duo pulled the car to a stop he slipped out of the car and came around to her side.   
  
  
"Close your eyes." Kody quickly complied as he slipped a blindfold over her eyes and helped her out of the car. "Okay wait right there." She waited patently until Duo came back. "Okay lift your right foot. Now your left. Good."   
  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?"   
  
  
"It's part of your surprise."  
  
  
"Okay..." Duo quickly zipped up the dress and slipped something rough into her hands. But there was a sweet smell as well.   
  
  
"Okay follow me." Duo led her down a path and stopped her. "Now don't take the blindfold off until I say."  
  
  
"Okay." She waited patiently for a few minutes and then heard Duo's voice from a far telling her to remove her blindfold. She slipped it off and looked down. *A dress? Flowers? * She lifted her head and there before her stood six people: Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and...a Priest.  
  
  
"Duo... what's going on?" Kody was astonished at the surrounding people, wondering what Duo was really up to.   
  
  
"Good surprise, huh?" Duo grinned widely, causing her to laugh slightly.   
  
  
"But I still don't understand..."  
  
  
"I asked you to marry me, didn't I?" Duo turned around, signaling for Heero to walk forward. "I got them all to come down and join us. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei as witnesses and well, I thought Heero would like to walk you down the aisle."  
  
  
Heero walked towards her, holding out his elbow slightly. Kody took it hesitantly, finally taking a deep breath and latching onto him tightly. There wasn't any music, but who could have heard it over the beautiful sounds of the waves crashing over the rocks?  
  
  
Heero finally reached where Duo and the priest were standing. He turned, looking at her for a moment as if he had something to say. Heero leaned in, kissing her forehead softly.   
  
  
"Don't worry, sis, he'll take good care of you."  
  
  
She smiled up at him then turned her eyes to Duo as she took his hand and took her vows.   
  
  
*~*~*   
  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Duo leaned in and placed a soft and caring kiss upon her lips. Kody pulled back slowly and looked towards the priest.   
  
  
"Are we done now?" Duo grinned. He had thought she might pull her plan.   
  
  
"Yes, my child."   
  
  
"Good." She backed from Duo, stripped off the dress and took off at a run for the water. (A/N: And just to let you know. This is what my friend Kit wants to do at her wedding, so this wasn't *my* idea. It was hers.)  
  
  
Duo smiled and soon gave chase, now in his swim trunks. Good thing she had told him about wanting to do this at her wedding, because he came prepared with his own swim trunks. Quatre and the others soon followed having changed into their swim trunks.  
  
  
Duo finally caught up with her, grabbing her right before she got to the water. Kody had been expecting him to catch up and pulled him full force into the water. They both fell splashing into the waves, disappearing for a few seconds.  
  
  
The rest of the boys finally caught up, slowly walking into the water, adjusting themselves to the cold. That didn't last long, since Duo and Kody emerged, splashing them all until they were completely soaked.  
  
  
Kody sloshed through the water until she got to Heero, looking straight at him.   
  
  
"Did you mean what you said? When you called me sis, that is?" Heero grimaced for a second, raising one hand behind his head and rubbing at his neck.  
  
  
"Hn... yeah..." Kody smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. Heero wasn't expecting this at all and he completely lost his balance, falling backwards in to the waves with Kody.  
  
  
Duo stood beside Quatre watching Heero and Kody.   
  
  
"What do you think they're saying?" Duo looked towards Quatre in question.   
  
  
"Most likely about him calling her his sister."   
  
  
"At least she found her family..." Duo fell back as Kody came at him quickly knocked him back into the shallow water.   
  
  
"I love you Duo Maxwell. And thank you."   
  
  
"For what?"   
  
  
"For making Heero believe I was his sister."   
  
  
"But Kody, I never mentioned it to him after that time he hung up on the radio while they were gone."   
  
  
"Then how..." Kody looked over her shoulder to Heero.  
  
  
"I looked in my file after I talked to Duo." Heero kept his same emotionless face. "I knew just before we came home and when I saw you two together."  
  
  
"You saw us?" Kody looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time.   
  
  
"I wasn't watching or anything..." Heero cleared his throat and jumped as he felt Duo put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
  
"Geez, Heero, I had no idea you were such a perv!"  
  
  
"But I-" Heero stopped himself and sighed in submission, knowing he would not get anywhere arguing with Duo. "So he didn't just convince me. I knew that it was really true."  
  
  
Kody smiled as she and the others made their way back to shore and sat down on some blankets. She and Duo remained long after the others went home to give them some time alone.  
  
  
"So...where is your favorite place?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Well we need to go on a honeymoon right?" Duo looked at her with a smile. "Besides I need some more time alone with my best girl."  
  
  
"Hmm...Space is nice." Kody paused and thought for a moment. Sex in zero g didn't sound so good. "But I've been there a lot" she added quickly.  
  
  
"What about...France?"  
  
  
"Do you speak French?"  
  
  
"No..."  
  
  
"Neither do I so...how would we know what people were saying?"  
  
  
"Good point."  
  
  
"What about Hawaii?"  
  
  
"Hawaii?!?! Really?!?"  
  
  
" Of course. Nothings to good for you." Duo leaned in and placed of soft kiss on her lips. "Hawaii here we come."


	9. Look out Hawaii, here we come!

**Chapter 9**

"Aloha!"  
  
"Aloha..." Kody glanced at Duo as they made their way past the Island greeter, who had put lays around their necks. "They sure are friendly here, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey guess what, Kody."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I GOT LAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kody broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Just you wait 'till tonight."  
  
"What's tonight?"  
  
"Hehe...you'll see."  
  
Kody and Duo maid their way down the path towards their hotel. Kody took the things up to the room, which Duo worked out some arrangements for dinner in the lobby.  
  
"I swear...that plane flight was killer....six-teen hours of recycled air. I much prefer my gundam." Kody looked up from where she was unpacking her clothes. She smirked.  
  
"You are such a baby."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You play up to it all the time." Duo pouted.  
  
"No I don't." Kody smirked.  
  
"You're doing it now."  
  
"I'm not!" Kody fell back onto a chair in a fit of giggles as she watched duo pout. Duo's face switched from a pout to a grin as he walked over to her. "You, Mrs. Maxwell, need to relax."  
  
"And how should I go about doing that?"  
  
"I know a way..." Duo paused. "But you're wearing far to much clothing."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh...that feels sooooo good." Duo smiled as she watched Kody squirm where she rested. He moved up beside her and stroked her hair softly. "Hey watch it! You got water in my eyes!"  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart." Duo screeched and raised his hands to cover his face as a wave of hot tub water was shoved at his face. He soon shoved some back.  
  
"I'll teach you!" Duo jumped from the hot tub, leaned over and picked Kody up carrying her to the pool that was only a few feet away. He held her out over the water.  
  
"Duo no! It'll be too cold!"  
  
"That's the idea." Duo let her drop into the water. She came up a moment later and wiped her water from her eyes.  
  
"It's cold!" Duo smirked.  
  
"Is it now? Would you like to warm up before dinner?" Duo held out a hand to get her out of the pool water.  
  
"Sure, but I have to do something first."  
  
"And what might that be?" Kody took Duo's hand for help.  
  
"This!" She yanked her hand back pulling Duo into the freezing cold water with her.  
  
"That was low...and cruel...and COLD!!" Kody giggled and pulled herself from the water.  
  
"So? Wanna warm up?"  
  
"Hell yes." Duo said, her teeth chattering.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh, that sooo warmed me up," Duo said as he climbed out of the shower.  
  
"It's time for dinner! Come on!"  
  
"Comin'! Can't miss the food. They might run out!"  
  
"Duo...it's an all you can eat bar. They keep makin' more."  
  
"But still...can't let them run out." Kody sighed in defeat and waited in the main room for Duo to come out. "Wow." Duo whistled a catcall, as she looked Kody over. "That dress looks really nice on you."  
  
"Thanks. You look nice too." Kody smiled as Duo offered her his arm. But alas, he wouldn't stay the perfect gentleman very long. Duo Maxwell broke into song and began to skip down the hall, Kody on his arm.  
  
"We're off to eat dinner. The most wonderful dinner of all. We here it is the best of best, if ever a best their was. Of the best of the best of the best of the best. It's the best of the best of the BEST!!!!!!!!!!! We're off to eat dinner. The most wonderful dinner of all!!!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kody relaxed against her high back chair. The dinning hall was beautiful. It was a mix of red, orange, green, blue and yellow decorations all about the room. Sets of tables were set up through out the huge room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling over each table, which was set with the finest china in Hawaii. Well, each table was beautiful...except for Duo and Kody's.  
  
Duo had piled the table high with plates of food, and he was yet again stuffing his face with more fish and chicken. Kody giggled slightly.  
  
"I swear, Duo. You are a human vacuum!"  
  
"Mph!" Duo tried to answer, but alas his mouth was full off food. Kody smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for her new lover to finish his dinner. Her mind wandered to earlier that day.  
  
~*Flash Back to Plane Ride*~  
  
Duo was snuggled up against Kody as the plane sped down the runway and lifted into the air.  
  
"Honestly, Duo. You fight in gun dam-" Duo cut her off.  
  
"Shah! I don't want anyone to know. If they don't know they maybe we'll have some peace and quiet."  
  
"Oh my dearest, Duo...I fear a civilian may notice-" Kody gave a tug on his braid. "-this."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Duo...not many boys-"  
  
"Men," Duo corrected.  
  
"-boys have braids."  
  
"Should I hide it in my hat?"  
  
"Why not cut it while you're at it?"  
  
"NOT MY HAIR!" Kody giggled.  
  
"I think you would look cute with short hair."  
  
"Well then, why don't you cut yours too?"  
  
"Because, I like mine long. Also because girls look fine with long hair."  
  
"Fine, I'll cut it." Duo pouted. Kody kissed his cheek.  
  
"Don't do that. That is what makes you, you."  
  
  
~*End Flash Back*~  
  
"Okay. I'm done" Kody was pulled from her thoughts as she looked over at Duo who was sitting before her. "Are you ready?"  
  
Kody nodded and stood from the table and straightened her dress. Duo took her hand and they made their way from the restaurant towards the beach. Duo stopped on the sand and stood, Kody before him, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I love you Kody." She smiled.  
  
"I love you too." She rested her head against him and looked out over the water, the moon shining down on the surface. "Our fist night in Hawaii. It's been a great day so far, don't you think?" Duo nodded and leaned in to her ear.  
  
"It gets better."  
  
"How?" Kody turned her head slightly to look up at him  
  
"I have a surprise. Close your eyes." Kody did as she was instructed and waited as one of Duo's arms was removed from around her and a sweet smelling something placed around her neck. "Open your eyes" Her eyes fluttered open and looked down. Around her neck was a lay, made of red roses.  
  
"Oh Duo, it's beautiful."  
  
"I saw you eyeing it earlier at the hotel and I couldn't help myself."  
  
"But Duo, we can't afford this." Duo laughed softly and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Quatre paid for our wedding, and the honeymoon...I do believe we can afford to spend some money on roses." Kody smiled and looked down, then whispered with a giggle.  
  
"I got laid!" Duo chuckled.  
  
"Up for another one?"  
  
"Another what?" She turned around in his arms to face him. Duo bent over, placed one arm under her knees and the other under her back and lifted her up to a carrying position.  
  
"Another lay."  
  
"Another necklace?" Duo grinned and kissed her nose.  
  
"Not _that_ kind of lay." Kody paused then looked at him.  
  
"Ohh! That kind!"  
  
*~*~*


	10. Under the Stars

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to update and finish the story. I am now working on chapter 13. I have two pages done so far. It shouldn't take long...once I figure out where I'm going with this story line. I just keep getting ideas and it makes no scene. Please forgive me for not updating. I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah...by the way:  
  
LEMON WARNING!  
  
All right, know that that is said. Enjoy. And please read and review!

Chapter 10 

  
"Ouch!" Kody gave a cry as she stumbled over a rather large rock, her thin sandals not offering any protection from the rough terrain.  
  
"Almost there, baby." Duo continued to lead the blindfolded Kody across the field towards a grass hut he had managed to rent from a local. It was small with only a few rooms. Kitchen, bedroom, sitting area and bathroom, which was located a few feet from the hut. A slide was built onto the side of the house, its end hanging over a lagoon below.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Here." Duo very slowly pulled the blindfold from her eyes, letting the cloth fall to the ground. Kody blinked a few times as she looked up at the small grass hut.  
  
"Why are we were?" Duo smirked, leaned forward and whispered in her head.  
  
"To give you another lay." He slipped one of the flower necklaces from around his neck and placed it around hers with a smile.  
  
Due took her hand and led her up the small path towards the little grass hut. As soon as they were inside Duo bound into the other room, tugging on a rope, which revealed a skylight.  
  
Kody moved into the bedroom with him and sat down on the soft bed, which was just a feather mattress on the floor, stacked high with feathered pillows. *Quite comfortable, * Kody thought as she layback looking up at the sky.  
  
Her eyes focused on each star for a few moments. It was then that she felt a breeze run over her skin. She shivered and began to speak as she continued to watch the stars.  
  
"Duo, can you get a blanket, I'm cold." As if he had known what she was going to ask, a blanket was thrown over her. "Thanks, I- Dear God!"  
  
Kody looked down and noticed a large pile of clothes on the floor. She turned her head and noticed a round object under the blanket, which was moving ever so slightly.  
  
"Duo, what are you- Ah!"  
  
It was then that she realized that the clothes on the floor where theirs. She raised the end of the blanket and looked under it to see Duo kissing along her stomach, down, down until-  
  
"Dear God! Duo, stop that!"  
  
Moments later Duo appeared from under the blanket.  
  
"You want me to stop?"  
  
Kody shook her head and rolled them over, sliding under the blanket, her hands running down his body. She trailed her fingers along his thighs, just barely missing his hardening member.  
  
"Kody..." There was a hint of plea in Duo's voice.  
  
With a sigh, Duo relaxed back as Kody's hands slid from his body. Without warning Kody leaned in and ran her tongue down one side of his throbbing member, back up, down the other, then back up again. Her hands massaged his thighs as her lips parted and took him into her mouth.  
  
Duo's hands moved to the back of her head as he tipped his own head back and moaned when she began to suck and lick upon him.  
  
His lips began to rock against her soft luscious lips, his breathing becoming labored.  
  
Duo moaned again and again as Kody worked his tender flesh with her hands and mouth. His hands ran through her long hair, holding her head gently to his body.  
  
His back arched, his hips rocking faster and before he knew it he was panting on the bed, Kody moving to lie beside him.  
  
"That was wonderful. Thank you, Kody."  
  
"No problem-" Without warning Duo rolled over, laying Kody upon her back with a wicked smile.  
  
He trailed soft kisses down her neck towards her collarbone, then on. A sigh passed from her lips as he trailed kisses down the canyon of her breast, down her stomach until he reached the soft brown curls between her legs.  
  
"Oh Duo..." Kody sighed, her hand placed on the back of his head as his lips caressed her soft pink flesh. His tongue slid from his mouth, licking at her center. His hands held her hips steady, but not hard enough to prevent them from rocking into his caresses.  
  
Kody drew her hand away from his head as Duo's hands moved her legs to wrap them around his head giving him getter access to her flesh.  
  
Within moments she was rocking against him as her muscles tightened around his tongue, spilling that nice dessert into his waiting mouth.  
  
With a smirk Duo crawled up her body and laid beside her as she came back from cloud nine.  
  
"How about some wine?" Duo leapt up in excitement at her idea.  
  
"I'll get it!"  
  
"No, my dearest Duo, I will get it."  
  
Kody returned from the kitchen with an arm full of foods. She sat the items on the floor beside the bed and crawled up beside him.  
  
"Ready for round two?"  
  
"Round two? I thought we were going to have wine." His eyes switched to the food on the floor. "Chocolate syrup...whipped cream...cherries...strawberries?"  
  
Kody grinned and pulled the blanket off of the bed and onto the floor. Her hand closed around the chocolate syrup bottle.  
  
She sat upon his legs and tipped the bottle over, the cold liquid spilling all over his limp rod, which slowly began to harden.  
  
After sitting the bottle aside she spread the chocolate over him.  
  
"Oh look, I made a mess..." Duo's hands were already clutching at the sheets.  
  
"You had better clean it up." He grinned and licked her fingers clean for her. Kody nodded and leaned in towards him. She licked all of the chocolate from his skin, except his cock.  
  
With one finally movement she took all of him into her mouth and then pulled back, having cleaned him fully.  
  
Dou pouted when she left him in his current condition. He sighed and rolled her over. After picking up the whipped cream he sprayed it only her round breast. He placed the whipped cream aside and picked up the strawberries.  
  
Duo scooped up some whipped cream on the strawberry and held it to her mouth until she parted her lips and took a bite.  
  
"Taste good?" Kody merely nodded and ate the rest of the strawberry, a bit of whipped cream on her lips.  
  
Before she had a chance to lick it off herself, Duo leaned in and did it for her, then kissed down her cheek and neck. She paused to look up at her before her parted his lips and began to lick that white cream from her skin.  
  
With each swipe of his tongue Kody moaned, her back arching against his lips in desperate need of his touch. When all the whipped cream was gone he moved up to her ear.  
  
His palms rested gently on her chest, she had been touched there, but this was so intimate, and it made her breath catch in her lungs and her skin tingle with unbearable heat.  
  
Then he kissed her and lifted her hips against his so she could feel for herself that he wasn't all talk. His mouth was hot and greedy, and his arousal was even more impressive than before.  
  
Finally she freed her mouth from his and for a long time simply stared at him. He stared back, so intense, so solemn.  
  
"Tell me what you want, babe," he murmured.  
  
She stared a moment longer, nerves knotting in her stomach, then whispered.  
  
"You. All of you."  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
For the first time in a too long, she felt beautiful.  
  
For long lazy moments he kissed her, touched her, giving her a chance, she suspected, to become intimately familiar with his caresses, letting her touch him. Though he was powerfully aroused, he didn't rush her, but before long, she was half wishing he would. Her muscles had gone taut, her nerves quivery and every stroke of his tongue, every caress of his hands, set off a million tiny explosions throughout her body. Her skin grew damp, her breathing ragged, as she pleaded silently, with her hands and her body and her whimpers, for more.  
  
When she was certain she could bear no more, he moved between her legs, proving, sliding inside her, filling her. Filling her.  
  
So many times in the past years she had despaired of every doing this again-had thought she might never have sex again, might never feel pretty or womanly or while again. Truth was, she wouldn't have done exactly this again, because she'd never done it before. Not with a man who mattered.  
  
With a man she loved.  
  
He teased her, tormented her, made her plead, and when she was absolutely certain she was beyond bearing any more, he pleased her. Made her toes curl and her blood hot, made her lungs stop working and her brain stop functioning, made her shatter again and again.  
  
Quivery, shaky, raw and achy, she was more pleased than she'd ever been in her life.  
  
The small hut's bedroom was about as functional as a room could get. Not that he really have a damn where they were, but Duo wished they were at house, in his bedroom. Plunked down in the middle of its rusty-colored walls, massive pine bed and Southwest0patterened bedding, Kody would look like an exotic little plaything. And he would dearly love to spend...oh, at least the next few years doing nothing but playing with her.  
  
He turned onto his side to look at her. She lay on her back, her head on the pillow next to his, her eyes closed and her breathing finally settled again in a normal rhythm. She looked as if she was peacefully sleeping.  
  
After tucking her in to rest he soon rose from the bed and dressed before heading out of the grass hut and back towards the hotel to bring food back for them to eat.  
  
As he reached the hotel stairs his violet gaze fell on a sign hanging in the main hall, just above a table.  
  
(SINGERS NEEDED! SIGN UP HERE (  
  
Duo grinned as he eagerly ran up to the table and scribbled down Kody's name. He knew quite well she was a good singing...he just hoped she wouldn't kill him for signing her up.


	11. Unbelievable Events in Paradise

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, Kody?"  
"Yeah?!?" Kody replied from the other room.  
"It's time for you to go down to the dining hall to sing." Kody stepped out of the bathroom.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. And you! You signed me up without even telling me!" Duo moved to take her into his arms.  
"You have a wonderful voice. You'll be fine. I'll be down in a bit." Dup kissed her softly and she turned to leave.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kody wore blue tonight, a sequined gown that hung off her bared shoulders on this spaghetti straps and shimmered in the spotlight like a star sapphire.  
At the close of her set, she nodded her thanks to the hotel's band, and stepped off the stage.  
Her brow creased as she scanned the smoky, dimly lit room. She checked every table, every booth, but he was not in the dining room.  
  
Where is he? thought Kody, annoyed. He promised he's be down in a bit.  
With a sigh, Kody approached a shapely brunet in a lime green mini dress (A/N: My little cousin Erin loves lime green, so I put this in for her) and matching headband who was sitting at the bar in the back of the club.  
"Hey, Hilde."  
"Great set, honey." She smiled and winked. "Always a pleasure to hear you sing. You're the best."  
Hilde was a new friend she has just met before her first set. Hilde was in her mid-twenties. A salty, street wise woman who always spoke her mind.  
"Hilde...you've never heard me sing before tonight..."  
"I know. But you are good," replied Hilde as she took a sip of her drink.  
"I'm just doing this because Duo signed me up for it without asking me. He should be down soon. You haven't seen him have you?"  
"No sorry, I haven't."  
"Good evening, sweet thing."  
Kody jumped. A masculine arm snacked its way around her waist and jerked her against a barrel chest covered by a cheep disco shirt. Looking up, she found a rough looking white guy drooling over her. His eyes were glazed and bloodshot.  
He's high.  
Recognizing a user was a new skill thanks to Hilde.  
"Get your hands off me."  
She tried to infuse her voice with as much outrage as she could muster, while still keeping her volume low.  
He laughed.  
"I said let me go." She tried to push away.  
"I got what you need baby. We can go somewhere _private_ to enjoy it. That's what you want, baby, isn't it?" he slathered in her ear pressing his lower body into her.  
Kody felt her stomach turning.  
"Hey Jackass!" came the loud voice next to them. "Shove off or I'll call a bouncer to break your arms."  
The man looked up, into Hilde's hard eyes. The communicated one thing. She had actually seen a man's arms broken, and she'd take great pleasure in seeing it done again - to him.  
The guy released Kody instantly.  
"Chill out. Chill out. Just wanted to extend the invite to sexy here."  
"Get. Lost. Now." Hilde demanded.  
And the guy did.  
With relief, Kody sat down on the stool next to Hilde.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome honey, but you need to learn to deal with these creeps." Kody looked at her watch.  
"I wonder what's keeping Duo."  
"Kody," said Hilde firmly, "Duo, he's the sort who'll tear your world to shreds. I'd know, I've met him before when I went to visit Quatre."  
"You are dead wrong about, Duo." Kody replied, pride adding a slight sharpness to her tone. "He's got real feelings for me. He told me so." Hilde's eyebrow rose skeptically at that, but Kody ignored her. "And you have no idea how sweet Duo can be. How generous..."  
Kody touched the diamond choker at her throat.  
"Expensive jewelry isn't that only thing he's hooked you on, is it?" asked Hilde, eyeing Kody's shaking hand.  
"Duo would never get me on drugs! It was that Disco Johnny. He scared me."  
Turning from the bar she headed for the bathroom to change for her next performance, continuing to scan the crowd for a sign of Duo as she went.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kody appeared onstage dressed in red. Her gown was a valentine of velvet, seductive yet sophisticated, with halter straps that bared her tan shoulders, a soft bodice that carried her hourglass curved, and a high slit in the long scarlet skirt that gave a tantalization glimpse of smooth shapely legs.  
Kody Maxwell had to admit, she hadn't enjoyed singing this much in months.  
Hilde and her band were hotter than ever tonight and her voice was in top form, skipping like a smooth stone over a sea of pastel gowns and black dinner jackets.  
From the stage, her dark gaze scanned the audience. Then she saw him, sitting on a bar stool in the back - that guy she knew so well. That guy named Duo.  
Hungry violet eyes devoured her in as sizzling tingles of electricity bursting bubbles of heat...  
After her set Kody moved off the stage towards him.  
"Hey there handsome." Kody stopped before him.  
"Do I know you?"  
"I don't believe so," replied Kody, playing along with that she thought was a game.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hours later, Kody was giggling as she drained yet another flute of champagne and glanced out the limo window.  
"So, Mr. Maxwell," Kody continued, with the game. "If you're a fighter, what's your area of concentration?"  
"The seven deadly sins."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. And do you know what that makes you?"  
"What?"  
"Homework."  
Kody felt like a movie star as they pulled up to the club. The door of the limo opened to a red carpet. Duo stepped out first, gallantly holding out a hand to her.  
Kody threw her head back and laughed at how intoxicating getting the star treatment felt. In the club entrance they waiting in line to pass into the main room, and Duo pulled her close.  
"You are such a luscious beauty," he growled in her ear.  
Kody laughed again and ran her hands along the soft material of his blazer.  
"Like what you feel?" asked Duo.  
"Can't complain."  
"Staying in shape. It's my passion. Or was. Now that I've found you. You're my _new_ passion."  
Kody was silent. But Duo didn't care. Before she knew it, he was brushing her lips with his own.  
The kiss was sweet and tender at first, and Kody enjoyed it, responding in kind. But then the kiss changed. Duo's tongue began to push hard against her lips, forcing them to part for him.  
His arms were holding her so tightly, she could hardly move as his tongue plunged deeper inside and began to ravage her mouth. This moment of unvarnished sexual aggression in such a public place unnerved Kody. She broke away and stepped back.  
"Let's go inside," she said quickly.  
Kody's eyes grew wide at the spectacle that greeted her in the huge main room. A mirrored disco ball spun high above, shattering the wildly moving spots into dancing laugh while confetti and bubbles fell on the pulsing crowd like star dust.  
"C'mon!" shouted Duo over the blasting music. "You look a little nervous, Kody, my darling." Duo murmured in her ear as he handed her a champagne flute. "Drink up."  
"I think I've had enough."  
"Nonsense." Duo pushed the bottom of the flute, forcing the edge to her lips. Feeling silly about protesting she drank.  
Cocaine was being consumed around her as freely as alcohol, and some of the couples were so high they began to have sex on the dance floor.  
Duo lead her through the crowd until they found a spot in the shadowy corner. He pulled her close to him.  
"What an exotic creature you are," he whispered pressing intimately against her.  
"Duo, what's gotten into you?"  
Duo ignored her, his lips caressed her neck, and they moved lower to sweep across her cleavage.  
"Duo, I think you'd better slow down-"  
Duo didn't react well to Kody's resistance. He brought his head up to face her, and for a moment, a glittering chill flashed over his features. But then he blinked and the look was gone.  
"You need to relax," he purred as he dipped two fingers into his blazer's breast pocket, then pulled something out. "This should help."  
"What is it?" she asked eyeing the pill.  
"Just a downer. A 'lude"  
Annoyed, Kody snatched it from his hands and gulped it down, chasing it with the rest of her champagne.  
"Good girl," Duo murmured in her ear after pulling her body against his again.  
But the lights were swirling around her now as she slowly felt her anxieties falling away. The little pull was changing her world.  
The pounding throb of the disco became a part of her pulse, the mirrored ball above a hypnotic jewel.  
She didn't even feel the need to protest when Duo backed her against the wall and tugged her velvet gown high above her bare thighs.  
"That's right, my dear, open your legs for me," coaxed Duo as he pressed himself in to her. "Yes, darling, the party's just beginning..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kody came storming through the hall to the ballroom and up to Hilde. Her face was soaked with tears.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"You were right," Kody sobbed, "You were right about Duo! He's a monster!"  
Hilde took Kody into her arms and rocked her gently. Although Kody was only a bit younger than Hilde, she still was happy to have her as a friend.  
"You don't have to sing. Go rest." Hilde said softly.  
"No, I want to. It'll get my mind off Duo."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kody and the band had taken a short break and were sitting at a table beside the bandstand when she spotted Duo on the other side of the crowded room.  
She was about to rise and ask Hilde if she would leave to get away form Duo when she noticed something...  
He wasn't alone.  
A beautiful brunet was stepping up to him The young woman turned to quickly for Kody to see her face, but it was clear enough that she was no mere acquaintance. Duo's arm wrapped itself possessively around the girls tiny waist - and his mouth began to whisper in her eat in an obviously tender way.  
A vile knot formed in Kody's throat as she watched Duo and his date move towards a cluster of club members in the corner of the room.  
She glanced at Hilde and saw her starring at her. Obviously, Hilde has seen Duo too.  
Despite her best efforts to control her emotions, Kody felt eyes filling with tears.  
Damn it, she cursed silently. Don't you cry over him. Don't you dare!  
Rising quickly she fled out a side door. Her head was spinning and she knew she needed either some fresh air - or a loaded gun.  
But the sad truth of it was, if a fun were placed in her hands right now, Kody honestly didn't know whether she would point it at Duo, or at herself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kody flung open the door to their - her honeymoon suit just moments after leaving the ballroom, and there on the bed, in black silk boxers, was Duo Maxwell...  
  
  
...sound asleep.  
  



	12. Double Trouble

A:N: I Finally typed it!!!!!! Yeah! Sorry it took so long. School has been getting the better of me. I hope you like it. Please no bashings. I realize this is a little out of character for Duo, but trust me it will all make scene in the end. So please hang in there. I hope you enjoy it. YOU BETTER R/R OR YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!.......::meekly:: please review?  
  
Duo: I can't believe you made me evil.  
  
Demon Duo: I'M EVIL! FEAR ME!  
  
Duo: God save us all.  
  


Disclaimer: They're not mine...yada yada yada...  
  


Chapter 12 

  
Duo sat bolt upright when he heard the door slam. He rubbed his eyes, which soon focused on his irate lover.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't honey me, Mr. You know down well what's wrong." Duo paused then looked at the cloak.  
  
"I missed your performance! Oh Honey, I'm so sorry." He stood and moved to her. She drew back.  
  
"That's not all you did."  
  
"I broke a promise to you, and I'm sorry, Kody."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...I'll try to make it up to you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And..." He paused. "...Did I do something else?" Kody threw a bottle, which was conveniently sitting on the table, at him. Duo ducked and it shattered when it impacted with the wall.  
  
"You tried to drug me and then you come in with some other girl! I would say you did something else!"  
  
"No I didn't. I've been here sleeping. I took a shower and laid down. I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
  
"You'll have to trust me."  
  
"Well I don't." Duo staggered back as if he had been punched in the gut, those three words ringing in his ears.  
  
*She doesn't trust me? *   
  
"Honey, if you don't trust me at least listen to reason." Kody folded her arms. "Why, after we've been married only a few days, would I be cheating on you?" Kody paused then said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Because you didn't like how I was in bed." Duo smirked and took her face into his hands so she wouldn't miss a word.  
  
"Honey, we slept together- made love- before we got married. If I hadn't liked you then, I wouldn't have married you."  
  
"I want to go home." Duo sighed and released her face.  
  
"Alright. I will give you your space." He hugged her, then took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss upon her knuckles.  
  
Turning upon his heels, Duo picked up his things and moved out of the door, and out of Kody's life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Just pointing out, Duo and Kody DID NOT get a divorce, they are just staying apart for a while.)  
  
"I'm glad you're fairing well here, Kody." Quatre said as he and Kody made their way down the street towards Kody's apartment, which had been her home for the past three months. "Have you heard from Duo?"  
  
"No. I haven't heard from him since I came back from Hawaii."  
  
"I heard he was staying at the Hyatt in town," Quatre replied as Kody paused outside of her door and fumbled with the keys. After a moment she and Quatre stepped inside and she shut the door and locked it.  
  
It was a small apartment with only four rooms. There was a living room/kitchen just inside the door and a bathroom and who bedrooms just down the narrow hallway.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"That would be great." Quatre looked about as Kody put their coats on the rack and moved into the kitchen to fix something to eat. Quatre's eyes ran over the counter on which lay random things: a report for work, a few clean glasses that had yet to be put away, a cake inside it's pan, a remote....a TV....a VCR? "I see you finally broke down and bought a TV?"   
  
"Huh?" Kody turned, her eyes falling on the small TV and VCR. "That's not mine..."  
  
"So someone broke into your apartment to give you a TV and VCR?"  
  
"Looks that way." Kody walked over to the counter and examined the TV.  
  
"We'll they'd have to in order for you to watch this."  
  
Quatre held up a table. The label read, "Watch me! June 21, AC 205."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Quatre slipped the tape into the VCR and pressed place.  
  
"Oh Allah..."  
  
Duo was telling the truth..." Kody sank back into a chair and watched the security video of the honeymoon sweet. She watched as Duo exited the bathroom drying his hair and lay down upon the bed. She watched him slowly fall asleep, then a little while later she saw herself storm into the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Duo slipped into the darkness his small shadow moving from Kody's window. With slow evens steps he made his way up the stairs and into the Hyatt Hotel.  
  
Stepping through his door he flopped down on the bed and drifted to sleep with one last thought running through his mind.  
  
*At last she knows the truth...*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I have to go to him, Quatre."  
  
"And then what? What will you say?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know the truth. I have to go."  
  
Kody grabbed her coat and ran for the door, threw it open and hustled down the stairs.  
  
The doors to the hotel flew open as Kody made hast to the desk.  
  
"Where is Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"pardon?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell! What room is he in?" Kody waiting impatiently, the clicking of the computer keys eating away at her patience.  
  
"Room 666."  
  
"Give me a key."  
  
"Are you related?" Kody showed her ID.  
  
"I'm his wife."  
  
Kody snatched the key from the clerk and darted towards the elevator and waited, while tapping her foot, until the door opened on floor 6. She ran down the hall, as if fleeing from the plague, then skidded to a half outside of his room.  
  
She slipped the key into the door, turned, then paused and opened the door.  
  
Her breath caught. There he was: Duo Maxwell, handsome as ever, asleep on the bed, his braid over his shoulder.  
  
She put her purse aside, locked the door and slid out of her coat and moved to the bedside. She slid under the covers, wrapped her arm around Duo and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Duo. But that man looked like you, sounded like you. But he didn't act like you. That should have been my first clue. But I was so angry that it blinded me."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Duo lay half asleep in bed when he heard his door open. His hand tightened on the knife behind his back, until he heard her sharp intake of breath. He released his grip on the knife and lay still as he heard the door close and her steps as she grew nearer.  
  
Duo felt the mattress sink slightly under Kody's weight, her arm moved around his, her head lay to rest on his chest. He barely heard her speak.  
  
"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Duo. But that man looked like you, sounded like you. But he didn't act like you. That should have been my first clue. But I was so angry that it blinded me."  
  
Duo sighed then parted his lips to speak.  
  
"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." Kody lifted her head and smirked.  
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda. I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Stay away from the Dark Side, my young Padawan." Kody smirked and kissed his nose. "Then again..." he continued, "I'm already on the Dark Side."  
  
"Then you'll have to give me a good reason to follow."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Good enough." Kody stopped. Her face was serious. "Duo, I'm sorry I-"  
  
"I heard. I forgive you."  
  
"Will you come-"  
  
"Sure I'll cum!"  
  
"Duo! That's NOT what I meant! I said come! C-O-M-E! Not C-U-M! Honestly!" Duo snickered.  
  
"Yes I will C-O-M-E with you." Duo placed a kiss on her lips. "Sleep now."  
  
"But I'm not tired."  
  
"But I am. You have no idea how hard it was to get that tape..." Kody nodded, kissed his cheek and laid her head down.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who was it that came to the club? If it wasn't you."  
  
"We'll find out tomorrow. You should sleep." Kody nodded and curled up against him, closing her eyes. Duo wrapped his arm around her protectively and kissed her forehead. "I love you Kody."  
  
*~*~*  
  
WAM! The door to the science lab flew open, slammed into the wall and fell of its hinges and shattered as it made contact with the floor. The doctors looked up with an evil grin as the expression on Duo's face went from pissed to startle. He was looking into a pair of violet eyes that matched his own.  
  
"What the hell is going on-" Duo was cut off as the figure before him, who looked exactly like Duo, picked him up by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Doctor J looked up and smirked evilly.  
  
"Duo...what an unexpected surprise."


	13. SORRY!

Dear Readers,

For all of you who are still hanging in there waiting for me to update this story, I am so sorry this is taken so long. I finally got moved to my new house and got my computer put back together. I have the story in my mind and on loose-leaf paper, now all I have to do is type it up. This, however, may take me a while since I have been overwhelmed with schoolwork. But I swear! I WILL have this story finished soon, and just so you know, there is a kind of sad ending....and the last chapter will be like a song fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Love Always

Trinity


End file.
